When the Full Moon shinesSnow will fall
by xanimeangelx93
Summary: Yuki is an anime obsessed girl who had just lost her aunt and uncle and of her parents are dead.What happens when she goes to Japan and meets some unexpected people!My first Fanfic plz R&R IzuxMer EiixMit TakxOC
1. Intro and landing

Hi! This is my first fanfiction that I'm writing so I hope that you'll enjoy it! I'm probably gonna write a whole lot more so watch out for them! . 

xanimeangelx93

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite. Just some of the characters are my own! (Like Yuki and other characters that you'll find out later . )

**Song: Life by YUI**

**Description**

Hitsuguya Yuki:

gender: girl

age: 12

birthday: January 15

eyes: silver/grey (she is not blind!)

hair: waist- length

Hair color: deep dark brown with red tints

height: 4ft 9in

siblings: none

family: Hitsuguya Hikari (mother, deceased) Hitsuguya Ichigo (father, deceased) Takehashi Sakura (aunt, deceased) Takehashi Daisuke (uncle, deceased)

personality: has a short temper (I warn you do not get her angry...O.O) pretty nice and calm (if she's not angry o.0) loving, caring, and spunky

hobbies: Watching anime coughcough obsess over themcoughcough and singing (o.0)

obsessions: anime and singing

future dream career: singer (o.0 familiar)

**Now let's start the story!**

**Chap 1. Intro and landing**

**Yuki's POV**

Hi! My name is Hitsuguya Yuki! I'm currently 12 and my birthday is in 2 months! Yay! Anyway right now I'm in the plane on my way to Japan from the USA. Why you ask? Well you see...err...how about I start from the beginning neh?

I was born to Hitsuguya Hikari and Ichigo. My father was a musician. My mother on the other hand wasn't, but she loved music just the same. I think it runs in my family because I remember my mother telling me that my uncle was a musician too and was a singer in the famous group Route L. We lived together happily till that day it happened.

I was 3 ½ when my mother had become very ill. She had lung cancer and she was sick for a very long time. When I was 4, she passed away leaving me and my father very devastated. A few weeks later, my father died in a car crash on his way home. Of course me being young I always cried and that was when my aunt and uncle took me in. I lived happily with them for a long time. We went to amusement parks, had birthday parties, went to movies, I gotten scolded (okay maybe that wasn't pleasant..) and did loads of other things too. It was like they were my second pair of mother and father. Then again though, fate had never loved me that much..

One day, at school uncle Daisuke called the teacher and told me that aunt Sakura was in the hospital. He picked me up and took me there. We later found out that she had gotten breast cancer. We were both devastated about that too but there was nothing that we could've done. A couple of months after my birthday, uncle Dai had gotten lung cancer.

I pretty soon stopped school for a bit to take care of them but one day they both had to be rushed to the hospital. I was crying the whole time and even when my friends came to comfort me I found no comfort. I was afraid that I was going to lose them...

Then, the doctors came out and told me and my friends (who came to help me out) that both aunt Sakura and uncle Daisuke had just both passed away. When I heard the news, I ran. My heart was breaking into millions of pieces as I yet again lost another "mother & father".

I ran till I couldn't no more and it seemed that I ran into a cherry blossom park. Shame that any didn't bloom since it was winter but I remembered that I sat near a cherry blossom tree and cried. I cried and cried my heart out.

Later, my friend Erica found me and her parents took me to her house. I stayed there for a bit and we all went to my aunt and uncle funeral. They were buried next to my parents and I remembered me trying not to cry because I didn't wanted to show weakness but ended up crying anyway.

My friends, classmates, teachers, and my friend's parents came to the funeral and wished me luck. A couple days later, I had gotten a letter from my grandmother in Japan saying that she is taking me in and to pack my things and catch the next flight to Tokyo. (Author's Note: Is Full Moon in Tokyo? I forgot... . ) So I packed my things, said my goodbyes and headed to Tokyo.

So this basically take me to where I am right now. My whole life story basically you can say. (Author's Not: . ) Oh yeah I think I forgot to mention that when I was 11, I developed a tumor in my throat called a sarcoma. (Authors Note: Heh yeah just like Mitsuki! , ) That is also another reason why I'm going to Japan, to see a doctor name Wakaoji Keiichi. (Author's Note: o.0)

Yeah I know...I was surprised at his name too because that's an anime character name from Full Moon wo Sagashite! It seemed that he was my cousin's doctor (who lives with obaa-chan) and operated on her when she had the same symptoms as me. I was like whoa de ja vu! (Author's Note: Spelling?) And also her name is Mitsuki! Freaky huh? Anyway, back to the plane ride.

**Normal POV**

A young girl with long dark brown hair with silver eyes was seen in the seat crying. '_Nooo! Poor Mitsuki!' _she thought. This girl name is Hitsuguya Yuki and is currently crying her eyes out from watching Full Moon wo Sagashite.

"Excuse me miss but are you alright?" asked the person next to her. " Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just crying because of the sad events in this story." Yuki replied. "Oh..." '_I think I should stop watching it for now before I cry my eyes out..What would aunt Sakura say when she saw me crying like this...Probably cry too because she would be watching it too..._sweatdrop'

"We'll be arriving in Tokyo in five minutes. Please make sure you have all of your belongings and please put on your seatbelts on right now. Agriatou gozaimasu." came from the intercom.

'_Hmmmm...I'll just listen to one song for now._'

**Life by YUI**

Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de  
Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no  
Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi  
"Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"  
ATASHI mada MOGAite iru

Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo  
Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yoKowagari wa umare tsuki

Hi no atari basho ni dete  
Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara  
Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?  
Nante omottanda  
Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa  
Sore wa mada mie nai  
KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru

Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede  
Chotto warae chau hodo  
Namida ga koborete kita

Aisaretai aisaretai bakari  
ATASHI itte ita yo ne  
Motomeru dake ja dame ne

Kodomo no goro wa MAMA no koto  
Hidoku kizutsuketa  
Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai  
Ima zenbu

Hi no ataru basho ni dete  
Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai  
Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite  
I can change my life

Demo kokoro no naka subete wo  
Totemo tsutae kire nai  
KANTAN ni ika nai kara  
Ikite yukeru

Hi no ataru basho ni dete  
Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo  
I know... You know...  
Mayoi michi mo shikata nai  
I can change my life

Sugite kita hibi zenbu de  
Ima no atashi nanda yo  
KANTAN ni ika nai kara  
Ikite yukeru

'_Man I never get tired of this song...' _"We are coming in for a landing now" again goes the intercom. Soon enough the plane landed and Yuki found herself in the lobby of the airport with all of her suitcases. _'Hmmm... Now where is obaa-chan and Mitsuki-chan?..'_ "YUKI!"

**Yuki's POV**

I turned around to see who was calling me and almost fainted. '_OH MY GOD! IT'S KOYAMA MITSUKI AND HER GRANDMOTHER!** ARE THEY REALLY MY RELATIVES! **Well there is only one way to find out...'_

I slowly walked to them and I was really nervous... "A-Ano...o-obaa-chan? M-m-mitsuki-chan?" '_Oh great...I'm stuttering...I'm starting to sound like Hinata!'_ (Authors Note: No offense Naruto fans...Heck I'm a Naruto fan too!

**Normal POV**

"Hai hai!" replied Mitsuki. '_She looks exactly like Koyama Mitsuki too and her last name_

_is the same so coincidence? Heh...o well...she seems nice though...but I can't help but wonder, how does she does her hair like that!' _"O-o..." "Nice to see you finally Yuki-chan" said obaa-chan smiling.

'_Whoa she smiled...well she did get nicer in the anime...but this is way to freaky...if I see Meroko, Takuto, and Izumi and confirm my beliefs then I'll just straight out scream...' _

"Agriatou obaa-chan...A-ano, are we going to leave now?" Yuki asked. "Well my friends came with me and are currently at the snack shop and bathroom. You sort of came on our bathroom break heh..." Mitsuki said sweatdropping. "O...Umm who are ex-"****but Yuki was cut off when she saw pink hair?

"Mitsuki-chan! Oh! So your cousin now came! Nice to meet you, I'm Sakurai Eiichi." said a boy with blond hair. (Author's note: Yuki's face right now was O.O) "Eiichi-kun!" said Mitsuki as she hugged him. "Hey Meroko-chan, Izumi-kun, and Takuto-kun.." said Mitsuki to none other than Yui Meroko, Lio Izumi, and Kira Takuto.

"Yuki-chan, these are my friends. This is Yui Meroko." Mitsuki said pointing to a 16 year old girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. "Hi and welcome Yuki-chan!"

"This is her boyfriend Lio Izumi." as she pointed to a 16 old boy with short blond hair and brown eyes. "How do you do?"

"This is Kira Takuto." as she pointed to a 15 year old boy with black-silverish hair tied in a low ponytail with dark grey eyes.(AN: Heh..I just changed his age a bit and that's one way of describing his hair... . ) "Nice to meet you"

"Finally, I'm sure you know this guy! His name is Sakurai Eiichi and he's...my...boyfriend" Mitsuki started to blush hard as Eiichi wrapped his hand around her. He had short blond hair and was 17 years old with dark brown eyes. "Pleasure to finally meet Mitsuki-chan's cousin." he said smiling. (AN: I changed his age too! --)

"Hey are you alright?" asked Meroko seeing Yuki shocked expression. (Authors note: GET EAR PLUGS! CUZ HERE COMES THE SCREAMING!)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD THEY'RE REAL!" screamed Yuki (Author's note: Told you --) while everyone else are like O.O '_OH MY DAMN EARS!'_

After the screaming came coughing and can you guess from who? Yup Yuki. '_Damn I shouldn't have screamed...Now it's getting harder to breathe!' _Pretty soon, Yuki collasped. "OH MY GOD! YUKI-CHAN!" scream Mitsuki.

To be continued...

So how was my first chapter? Heh yeah... I mean who else wouldn't freak out if they saw **REAL ANIME CHARACTERS**? I know I would...-- Oh yeah, please don't mind me changing the ages around heh...

Takuto: I'm young...

Eiichi: I'm young..

Takuto and Eiichi: er by one year...--

AA: sweatdrops

P.S. From now on call me AA. That will be me from now on since typing xanimeangelx93 is such a hassle... XD


	2. Whoa Surprise Surprise!

Alright! Now here comes another chap of the soon to be very funny story! . Make sure to r&r please! Enjoy this next chap of When snow meets a full moon! Agriatou gozaimasu!

AA

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Consciousness (the little annoying voice in the head)'**

**SOUND**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon! Only some characters I own like Yuki and Atarashi Kento. (You'll see later I think...)

Now on with the story!

Recap of last time:

_After the screaming came coughing and can you guess from who? Yup Yuki. 'Damn I shouldn't have screamed...Now it's getting harder to breathe!' Pretty soon, Yuki collasped. "OH MY GOD! YUKI-CHAN!" scream Mitsuki._

**Whoa! Surprise! Surprise!**

"YUKI!" cried obaa-chan, Eiichi, Takuto, Meroko, and Izumi. "OH MY GOD! SHE STOPPED BREATHING! SHE NEEDS MOUTH-TO MOUTH!" Meroko cried listening to Yuki's breathing.

"TAKUTO! GIVE HER MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!"

"WH-WHAT! WHY ME? WHY NOT IZUMI OR EIICHI!"

"JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT!" "Alright...fine fine.." Takuto then put his head down and gave Yuki mouth-to-mouth. (Authors note: o.0 kissing scene o.o) "Damn she still isn't breathing" Izumi said, "do it again!" Then there goes Takuto again with the mouth-to-mouth again. Pretty soon Yuki started to stir.

**Yuki's POV**

As I opened my eyes, I wondered, why is everyone around me? "Huh? W-what happened?" I asked. "YUKI! YOUR ALRIGHT!" Mitsuki cried as she almost squeeze the life out of me!

"Of course I am? What happened? Oh yeah, I collapsed..." "Pretty much" said Meroko who looked relieved.

'_Eh? Why is Takuto looking away blushing? Hmmmmmm...' _"Why are you blushing Takuto?" "W-what! N-no I-its –nothing b-but uhh...never mind" "Okay..."

"Come on, lets go Yuki, we'll explain in the car." '_Hmmm.. Mitsuki seems a bit frantic to leave..Well maybe because there's a crowd around us? _sweatdrop' "Ok!" Wow, this is going to be a really weird experience in Japan neh?

**Normal POV**

Everyone got into the car all happy that Yuki made it. Yuki seemed to wait long enough because she said,

"Alright now spill. What happened when I passed out?"

'_Again! He's looking away blushing! I don't get it! What happened?'_

"Oh well you see a certain someone here had to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." Izumi said sniggering.

"Eh? R-really who?"

"Takuto."

Dead silence.

"N-nani!" Yuki said as she and Takuto made eye contact. (AN: Yelling sort of without making it hard to breath duh)

Both Yuki and Takuto turned away and their faces were as red as tomatoes as sniggering was heard. (AN: awww kawaii!)

'_OH MY GOD! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM THAT LONG EITHER!' _

'**Come on, you know that you're happy that he took it..'**

'_Nani! No way! I didn't even know him for that long!'_ countered Yuki.

'**Yeah sure...That's what you say now...snigger'**

'_S-shut up! Argghh! I can't believe I'm arguing with myself'_

'**You're going insane'**

'_Urusai'_

'**Ouch cold..'**

"Yuki-chan? Are you okay? You're both blushing and your face is constantly changing"

"Eh?" Yuki said looking around wondering who said that.

"O-Oh uhhh...I-I'm fine... Don't worry Mitsuki-chan heh..."

"Yuki-san"

"Hai Izumi-san?"

"Just wondering, have you ever kiss a guy before now? I mean by lips?"

"E-eh? U-uh..." stuttered Yuki looking at the floor and her blush was so obvious.

"Ah so this is your first kiss..." Izumi said sniggering. Yuki face became even redder (AN: if it's possible...o.0) at this comment.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO IT IS!"

"IZUMI-KUN!STOP! SHE'S BEING HUMILIATED!"

**BAM!**

"OWW! MEROKO-CHAN!"

"NO 'OWW MEROKO-CHAN' WITH ME! NOW SAY SORRY!"

"Sorry" mumbled Izumi with a huge bump on this head. Everyone just started laughing at the way Izumi obeyed Meroko like a puppy. (AN: Awwww! Puppy Izumi! KAWAII!)

"Anyway," said Takuto striking a conversation. (AN: O.O still red I see snigger) "why did you scream when you saw us anyway Yuki?"

"Yeah why?" "Eh..." Yuki started sweatdropping like crazy!

'_Okay they want an explanation I'll give them one'_

Yuki took one deep breath and then,

"YouseeI'mananimefansoItechnicallywatchedalotofanimeandoneoftheanimesthatIwatchediscalledFullMoonwoSagashiteandintherearethecharactersTakutoMerok,MitsukiEiichiIzumiJonathanFullMoonandloadsofotherpeoplebutsinceI'msuchahugeanimefanandsawthatyouguysweretherealcharacterssoIjustfreakedoutandthatsmystoryanyquestions?"

Everyone sweatdropped. '_Whoa she talks fast...' _everyone thought.

"What?"

"Yuki-chan, slow down. We can't understand you."

"Okay ummm... You see I'm an anime fan so I technically watched a lot of animes and one of the animes that I watched is called Full Moon wo Sagashite. In there are the characters Takuto, Meroko, Mitsuki, Eiichi, Izumi, Jonathan, Full Moon and loads of other people. But since I'm such a huge anime fan and saw that you guys were the real character I just freaked out and that's my story any questions?"

"Oh...Uhh how are we anime?" asked Eiichi curiously.

"Like this! TA-DA!" as Yuki magically had gotten her laptop out of no where.

"Let's see...Full moon.. Full moon...Aha! Here it is!" Everyone then craned over to see. What they saw shocked them all. It was them in the anime! Everything about them was the same too!

"Whoa freaky..." said Takuto.

"See? That's why I freaked out. Imagine if you watch loads of anime, obsess over them for the past 4 years and saw a **real life anime character?**"

"Uhhh..." said everyone and then,

coughyou have no lifecough

Pretty soon a dark aura surrounded Yuki as she turned to who said that which turned out to be poor Takuto who was sitting right next to her. (AN: uh oh... She's going to blow!)

"GRRRR! I HAVE TO GOT A LIFE! JUST BECAUSE I OBSESS OVER ANIME DOESN'T MEAN THAT!" (AN: She's not yelling, but rather talking loudly)

"Eh? IF YOU HAD A LIFE THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE OBSESSING OVER ANIME AND BE CONCENTRATING ON YOUR SOCIAL LIFE!"

"NANI! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO! IF I WANT TO OBSESS OVER ANIME THEN I CAN! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEANS THAT I CAN'T STILL HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE YOU KNOW!"

"PSH! YEAH RIGHT! WELL THAT IS MY OPINION!"

"WELL NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION OLD MAN!"

"WELL I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT YOU BANSHEE!"

"GHOUL!"

"OLD HAG!"

"PIMPLE-FACE!"

"UGLY WITCH!"

"WANNA-BE-SINGER!"

"MIDGET!" (AN: O.O he made a huge mistake saying that)

**BAM!**

"OWW!"

"Don't you ever call me a midget ever again..." Yuki said in a menacing tone that would make anyone want to wet their pants! Everyone else just sat there with their faces lik O.O.

"Damn...alright fine!" Takuto said clearly defeated.

'_I better say so or she'll punch me again and that hurts like crap already! Oh my god! Nooo! It's bruising!' _

"Good!" said Yuki perfectly happy again.

'_Wasn't she just angry? Whoa mood swings' _thought everyone.

"We're here" said obaa-chan clearly agitated by everyone.

Yuki's jaw just dropped all the way to the floor.

"THIS IS OUR HOUSE?"

To Be Continued...

Yay! Another chapter finished! Though I think I made this chap a little rushed..Sorry about that.. Please review and tell me if anything is wrong or something please!

AA


	3. New home! Tears of a fallen Maiden!

Alright people! Another chap is going up and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while because my school has given me so much work to do! TT I am sincerely sorry! Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Renzieyoung- **Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah I'll try to keep the author's note to a minimum. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite, but some of the characters are my own like Yuki.

" talking"

' _thoughts'_

' **consciousness' **

**SOUND EFFECTS**

-actions-

**New Home! Tears of a Falling Maiden!**

**Recap of last time...**

"_We're here" said obaa-chan clearly agitated by everyone. _

_Yuki's jaw just dropped all the way to the floor._

"_THIS IS OUR HOUSE?"_

"Yup! Home sweet home!"

"Whoa..."

The house or rather mansion was humongous! It looked like a way a dojo would be built. Screen doors, wooden floor, a garden etc. with the exception of having wooden doors too though. In other words, this was heaven to Yuki.

'_Wow..It's bigger than Sakura-shukubo's and Daisuke-shukufu's house! Well their house was ok size but this is just ridiculous! Sugoii!'_

"Sugoii! This is amazing! It's so huge!"

"Yuki, Mitsuki will show you your room and then you may unpack your things. I'll send Mitsuki to get you later for dinner. Would you all like to stay for dinner?" obaa-chan said as everyone stepped through the front door.

"Sure! I'll just go home and change I'll be right back!"

"I'll stay too but first I got to change too. Oi! Meroko! Wait up!"

"I'll go change too. See ya Mitsuki."

"I'll go change too and oh yeah Yuki,"

"Yes?"

"Do try not to get lost because from your reaction it seems that this is the first time you came into huge house. Well more likely like a hou--"

**BAM! **

"URUSAII BAKARO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT! I WAS JUST SURPRISED THAT'S ALL! DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TWIST UP EVERYTHING I DO! WHY WON'T YOU JUST PICKING ON ME FOR** ONCE AND FOR ALL! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

Takuto, Mitsuki, and Mrs. Koyama winced at Yuki's rage. Boy, this girl may have a tumor in her throat but she can still be a scary little devil girl. Mitsuki then found her voice and very shakily said, "Y-Yuki-chan...P-please calm down...Come on I'll take you to your room now..."

"Hai" Yuki said not before she gave Takuto on last look of disgust and hatred so intense that almost made him wet his pants.

They left as Takuto just stared shocked at what just happened. His eyes were huge and he was both bleeding and shaking from what Yuki did. '_Chikuso...That was sooo damn scary...I didn't mean it like that though. I didn't mean to make her that angry that she would make me bleed..Damn I need to get cleaned up...I guess she's a bit touchy about that...Maybe I should apologize later.._'

'**And get her a gift while you're at it. She looked upset.'**

'_Yeah you're- Wait! Who are you!'_

'**I'm your consciousness and you should apologize to Yuki!'**

'_And tell me one good reason why?'_

'**Grr! You just love making things complex don't you?'**

'_Basically.'_

'**No wonder Yuki punched you! I would've myself but anyway, lets just think of this way, what if she never talk to you again?'**

'_So?'_

'**Grrr.. Alright how bout this, think of what Meroko will do and Mitsuki will do to you? Or Izumi too and Eiichi. Ever saw Eiichi's rage before? Not pretty I'm telling you that.'**

'_OH CRAP! I HADN'T THOUGHT OF THAT! WAHH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG! NOOOO! -runs in circles screaming like a sissy-' _(AN: Still in his mind.)

'**-snigger- Then apologize you inconsiderate jerk! Get her something! JUST MAKE HER FORGIVE YOU!'**

'_ALRIGHT FINE!'_ and off Takuto went home to get changed, get some money and ran to the nearest jewelry store.

--------------------------------

**Meanwhile...**

'_Ugh! I can't believe that damn jerk! What does he know! Ughh I hate this! HE WILL PAY!'_

"Yuki-chan? Are you ok? You were pretty mad on what Takuto said."

"Iie. It's ok Mitsuki-chan."

"Are you sure? You still look a bit tense."

"It's fine. Really I'm ok" Yuki said forcing a smile but Mitsuki knew that she was faking it.

"Alright then...Anyway here is your room." Mitsuki said as she opened the door. Yuki mouth just dropped again as her eyes went as wide as saucer plates!

"S-S-SUGOII!"

Yuki's room was a little bit larger than the average room. The walls were painted a snow white color and her bed was a full size bed! (AN: One mattress ok? Like Mitsuki's bed in the manga! I think...) The bed sheets were white with silver snowflake imprints with tinges of blue. A huge closet was to the left side of the room and on the right side was a desk. (AN: The bed is the center of the room but backed up against the wall.) Near the desk were the screen doors that if opened was the perfect view of the garden. Near the closet on the left was white-silver dresser with snowflakes that fit with the entire theme of the room.

"Like it? Obaa-chan and I did the designing."

"It's...it's...JUST GREAT! THANK YOU!" as Yuki threw her arms around the startled girl who thought she was going to cry.

"Your welcome Yuki-chan! Anyway, do you need help to unpack?"

"Eh? No it's fine! Why won't you go help obaa-chan?"

"Ok then...Just for you to know my bedroom is right next door and down the hall is the bathroom just in case ok?"

"Hai!" Mitsuki smiled before she left which left Yuki to unpack. As she was unpacking, Yuki found a present in one of her suitcases.

'_What's this? Oh yeah, while I was emptying the house and putting Sakura-shukubo's and Daisuke-shukufu's things away, I found this. Wait I think I remember I saw this before...'_

**-Flashback-**

"_That was a great birthday party uncle Dai and aunt Saku!" beamed a 12 year old Yuki who just had just turned 12._

"_Well it has to be good since now you're going to be 13 next year and this is the last year of childhood!" laughed a black haired man with blue eyes._

"_Your uncle is right! This is the last time our Yuki is going to be a child!" giggled a long blond haired woman with brown eyes._

"_Hey! Sakura-shukubo! Daisuke-shukufu! That's mean! I'll always be a kid no matter what!" Yuki said as she started pouting._

"_Hai hai!" chuckled Daisuke._

"_Hoe? I didn't see this present before...It's from you guys...uhhh.."_

_It was a box wrapped up in blue wrapping paper with both snowflakes and cherry blossoms on it. It was wrapped up with a silver bow with a snowflake ordinate in the middle of the bow. All in all, it was beautiful. _

"_Eh? Yuki-chan please don't open that one yet!" _

"_Why Sakura-shukubo?"_

"_I guess it got mixed with your presents for this year...Well that's for your thirteenth birthday. Promise me you won't open it until it's your 13th birthday or if your aunt and I are not with you _**anymore**_ then open it ok?"_

"_Umm...Ok! I promise Daisuke-shukufu!"_

"_Pinky?"_

"_Pinky promise!"_

"_Agriatou Yuki-chan..."_

**-End Flashback-**

'_That's right. I guess now since they are not with me anymore, I'll open it. Huh? This letter wasn't here before.'_

Under the bow was a letter addressed in blue ink saying, "_To: Hitsuguya Yuki From: Takehashi Sakura & Daisuke_"

"Sakura-shukubo...Daisuke-shukufu..." whispered Yuki. She then carefully removed the bow and took the letter in her hands and started trembling uncontrollably.

_Dear Yuki-chan,_

_By the time you read this, Sakura and I may have already passed away. I just want to say _

_how sorry we are that we can not be with you physically anymore. Please forgive us Yuki-chan. I _

_know that this is probably the hardest thing that you have to go through since you lost your _

_parents as well. Losing Hikari and Ichigo was hard I know but that doesn't mean you can't be _

_strong. Words can not express the way I feel right now as I am writing this. I feel like I'm writing _

_a will but really Yuki-chan, please do not mourn over our deaths. If you do, it will make us all _

_sad so please be able to live freely and live happily. Live to find the man of your dreams and get _

_married and have children. I want you to be able to fulfill your dreams to be a singer and one day maybe be able to sing that song your father wrote before he died. Please I know that you have that tumor in your throat so please Yuki, do anything you can to live! I wish not for you to die early Yuki, I want to see you again but for that to be a long time from now. So please Yuki, be strong for us all. Be strong and be happy forever. In this present are mementoes to remind you that we'll always be there when you're down. These were the lockets that your mother and Sakura always wore. I know for a fact that even their younger sister Hazuki has one of them as well. Keep these lockets always with you forever or maybe you can give one locket to someone you really love. Then maybe later to your own daughter. We love you very very much Yuki-chan. We'll always be with you when you're sad and always with you when your happy. We'll be with you forever and ever and ever. Aishiteru_

_Love,_

_Takehashi Daisuke & Sakura_

"Daisuke-shukufu...Sakura-shukubo...Aishiteru..." sobbed Yuki and tears roamed freely down her face. A trembling hand made it's way to the box and opened it. Yuki gasped as she saw her mother's and Sakura-shukubo's lockets. It was two hearts with on one it said, "_Together.._" and the other said, "_Forever..._"

Yuki removed the rest of the tissue paper as fresh new tears made their way down her cheeks. She gasped again and cried harder as at the bottom of the box was a 3 way picture frame. (AN: Think of a picture frame but it got 3 squares on it. One on the right, middle, and left. Get it?)

On the left side was a picture of a dazzling brown haired young women with blue eyes, a handsome young man with silver eyes and black hair, and in the middle was a cute little 3 year old girl with short deep brown hair and silver eyes and they all looked very happy. Each one wore a bright smile that would make anyone who saw this picture go 'aww'. It was a picture of Yuki with her parents who were at the park in the spring when cherry blossoms were blooming. They all looked like they had a wonderful time and they smiled so brightly.

On the left side of the frame, there was a picture of a gorgeous young blond haired woman with deep chocolate brown eyes. Next to her was a young man with short brown hair with blue eyes. In the middle of the two was a stunning 11 year old girl with long brown hair and silver eyes. It was a picture of Yuki, Takehashi Sakura, and Takehashi Daisuke. In this picture, everyone looked equally as happy as in the last. All of them seemed to be in a festival as they were all wearing kimonos. Cherry blossoms flew everywhere and the breeze blowing just enough to make these pictures absolutely priceless.

In the middle however, there was no picture but rather a little card that said, "_For your new family" _Yuki saw all of this and hugged the frame close to her and wept. She wept of both tears of happiness and sadness. "Okaa-chan...Otou-chan...Sakura-shukubo...Daisuke-shukufu...Aishiteru!Aishiteru!" cried Yuki as she continuously wept unaware that a certain someone was watching the whole thing.

**Takuto POV**

I walked up the steps to the doorway of doom._'Man I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe Meroko and Mitsuki made me! Arrgh!" _

**-Flashback-**

"_You said WHAT?"_

"_Calm down Meroko...I just said that it looked lik--"_

"_LOOKED LIKE IT WAS THE FIRST TIME SHE CAME INTO A HOUSE! HOW CRUEL IS THAT! YOU BETTER GIVE THAT TO HER AND APOLOGIZE!"_

"_Minne! Yuki-chan looked a bit upset...She didn't show it but I knew that she was...Takuto you should go talk to her now!"_

"_YEAH GO OR ELSE YOUR LIFE WILL BE HELL FOREVER!"_

"_Alright! I'm going! Happy! Sheesh!"_

**-End flashback-**

'_Kuso...all I have to do is say sorry and give her the present..But what if she's still angry?'_

'**Don't worry she'll accept it'**

'_I hope you- HEY! You pop out of no where when something involved Yuki but when they were yelling at me you left me hanging! What's up with that?'_

'**Sorry bro, I didn't want to get scolded by them...You're on your own when that happens...Anyway get ready, her room is ahead!'**

'_Grrr...I'll deal with you later...'_

I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath until I heard sobbing? I opened the door a little bit and what I saw made my heart stop. Yuki had her hair down and it was falling down to her sides all around! The sunset light came through the open screen door and shined on her making her look ever so majestic. The atmosphere doubled the effect making her look like a fallen angel. I then saw that she was clutching something. Whatever it was it must be important by the way she was gripping it as in a way that she'll never let go of it.

"Okaa-chan...Otou-chan...Sakura-shukubo...Daisuke-shukufu...Aishiteru!Aishiteru!"

I stopped. So that was it. That's why she was angry. She thought I offended her family. I think Mitsuki told us that they were taking her in because her aunts and uncles died. Oh well here goes nothing. I once again took a deep breath and walked in.

**Yuki POV**

As I was crying, I heard someone come in but didn't they see that I wanted to be alone! For crying out loud, LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Yuki..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Yuki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Yuki..."

"Onegaii...onegaii...someone please end my misery!"

I then felt two arms wrap around me and pull me into a soft warm hug. "Yuki...That's enough! Don't think like that ever again! Yuki...whatever is making you cry like this, dying is not the answer! Don't you ever think that death will solve anything because it won't!" I felt the arms tighten around me and when I looked up to see who it was I was surprised to see Takuto!

"Taku--"

"Shh...Just please promise me that will not think of death as the way out again ok?"

"H-hai...D-demo! I just can't live knowing that I'll never see them again!" I cried as a new round of tears came.

"Yuki-_chan_"

'_I never heard Takuto call me 'chan' before.._'

**Normal POV**

"Yuki-chan...I know that this must be very hard for you but you can't go on grieving like that. I know that your mother, father, aunt, and uncle do not want you to do that. Just move on because that's what they would want Yuki. If you need anyone to talk to, talk to Mitsuki or you can talk to me. Just please stop thinking like that and just cry out all of your emotions right now because I'm here to comfort you. You should never keep it bottled up so please let go of all of your sadness right now. I'm right here.." whispered Takuto and he held onto Yuki tightly.

Yuki was just shocked at what he said. She never heard anyone besides her parents and her aunt and uncle say that to her. Yuki didn't know why but she suddenly felt safe in Takuto's arm and comforted. So Yuki just started crying a lot while Takuto whispered words of comfort to her and started to stroke her hair.

Pretty soon Yuki stopped crying. "Feel better now right?"

"Yeah...Thanks Takuto for comforting me..."

"Eh? No problem at–"

**BAM!**

"Kuso! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Takuto yelled at Yuki who was now walking out the door.

"No reason. That was just for last time. Just say that this didn't happen at all ok?" Yuki said as she turned around smiling a true smile that would make anyone who saw that instantly smile. As true to that Takuto smiled as well.

To Be Continued...

shukubo- young aunt

shukufu- young uncle

okaa-chan- mother

otou-chan- father

onegaii- please

aishiteru- I love you

minne- everyone

agriatou-thank you

obaa-chan-grandmother

sugoii- amazing

iie- no

chikuso- damn it

kuso-damn

urusai- shut up

bakaro- stupid

Alright that's the end of the 3rd chappie yay! Yes! A little bit of fluff now! Ok maybe a lot so what? Heh but I can't help but wonder if I'm taking it to fast...Please review and tell me what you think! XD

-AA

P.S. I'll try to update as much as I can but I have a lot of work as school so it's hard to make time. TT But I will try to update! YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! XD

-AA


	4. Dinner! Good and Bad surprises!

Alright another chap is going up and I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner! -- Again gomen! Anyway please review when you read because I want to know what you the readers think! XD So please r&r!

**Renzieyoung: **Thanks a lot for your review and yeah now that I think about it, it does sound a bit weird. XD Well I'm more of a drama girl but I'll try to make it too much drama I want some humor lol!

**Lightning-Dono:**Oh really? I thought 'urusai' meant shut up...heh thanks for the correction and it's cool that you're learning Japanese too! XD Also thanks for your concern as well! ) Heh thanks for the review! )

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite, but some of the characters are my own like Yuki.

" talking"

' _thoughts'_

' **consciousness' **

**SOUND EFFECTS**

-actions-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kuso! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Takuto yelled at Yuki who was now walking out the door._

"_No reason. That was just for last time. Just say that this didn't happen at all ok?" Yuki said as she turned around smiling a true smile that would make anyone who saw that instantly smile. As true to that Takuto smiled as well._

------------------------------------

**Dinner! Good and Bad Surprises!**

**Yuki POV**

I splashed water in my face and looked in the mirror trying to remember if what happened really happened. _'Did Takuto really just comforted me? I wonder am I dreaming? -sigh- Oh well, lets just see if he's still there_**'**

I walked out of the bathroom and to my room to see Takuto standing outside my door. '_Hmmm..I wonder why he's still there. Well there is only one way to find out.'_

**Normal POV**

"Takuto? Why are you still here?" asked Yuki as she walked towards him.

"Huh? Oh well you see...umm...well...what I'm trying to say is that...uh..." Takuto stuttered as Yuki raised and eyebrow.

"Okay...Just spit it out Takuto, I got to change."

"Uhh..fine here." Takuto said as he thrust a white box toward Yuki with a silver ribbon on it.

"Eh?" Yuki said curiously as she opened the box. Inside it was another box but it was a blue velvet box. Yuki opened it and gasped as she saw that what was actually in there was a snowflake pendent. It was white with some light blue jewel scattered at some parts. It was on a silver chain and on the back was written '_Gomen'_. Yuki was so flabbergasted that she just stared at it unable to talk.

When she finally found her voice she asked, " Why?"

"Because, when I said that stuff to you, I didn't mean to offend you and it turned out that I offended you big time so this is to say sorry that I really didn't mean what I said to you. Gomen."

Yuki, still speechless, didn't know what to say but, "Agriatou Takuto!" as she tackled Takuto with a huge hug.

"Wha--" Takuto said as the life was squeezing out of him from Yuki's hug.

"Agriatou Takuto! Thanks for saying sorry and I really love this pendent! But I also want to say sorry for punching you that hard because last time I saw you were bleeding heh.." Yuki said as she let go of Takuto and rubbed the back of her head as she remembered when she punched him that hard.

" Eh? Oh um...Well you know that hurt a lot. Eh...Anyway, you want me to help you put that on?"

"Hai! Agriatou!" Yuki said as she moved her hair out of the way as Takuto help put the pendent on.

"You can stop saying thanks now. It's getting annoying and the Yuki I met wasn't this cheerful."

"Mou, that's because you always make me mad and I have a very short temper for you to know." pouted Yuki as Takuto finished putting the pendent on.

"Whatever. Anyway I'm going home to change. See ya." Takuto said as he headed to the stairs.

"Chotto Takuto! Before you leave can you call Mitsuki-chan to come up here please?"

"Why?"

"Grr.. Just call her up here. I don't have to tell you so nya!" -sticks out tongue-

"Fine."

"Agriatou Takuto!" Yuki said as she rushed into her room looking for an outfit.

**Meanwhile downstairs..**

Takuto just made it downstairs when he heard, "TAKUTO!" He turned around to see a flaming Meroko in front of him.

"Wah! Meroko!" Takuto said as he ran for cover!

"What do you mean by that mister!" screeched Meroko.

"AHHH MOMMY! MEROKO THE BANSHEE IS SCARING ME! I WANT MY BLANKY! AHHHHHH!" Takuto screamed as he ran in circles while Meroko, Eiichi, Izumi, and Mitsuki sweatdropped as they came in to see what the commotion was all about.

"URUSAI TAKUTO!" yelled Meroko.

**BAM!**

" Ow! Y-Yes ma'am!" Takuto said as he rubbed his head and he was afraid of his friend's wrath as he knew that if angered to a certain point, Meroko can make even the most coldest and emotionless guy run and scream in terror!

"Good that's better. Did you say sorry? Did you give her the gift? Tell me, and why is your shirt wet? TELL ME DAMMIT!" said a very frantic Meroko.

"Meroko calm down, let him answer before you bite his head off," said Izumi, "Honestly."

"Grrrr..." was all Meroko said. Sometimes her boyfriend can be a bit annoying like that but she knew he was right.

"Alright fine. Tell me what happened Takuto." said (more like demanded) Meroko.

"Alright 1. I did say sorry. 2. I did give her the present. 3. It's wet because Yuki sprayed me with water as payback for a bit and it was with a hose. Don't know how she got it but she had a hose with her. (AN: Not really dude.) And 4. Calm down." Takuto said calmly.

'_I can't let them know that I helped comforted Yuki. They might make fun of me and well just say that or that it's soo sweet and will want to know all of the details. Oh well, they're going to find out sooner or later...-_sweatdrop-'

"Hontou? Alright fine." said Meroko relieved that he didn't do any other things that was stupid.

"Yeah so I'm going home to change and Mitsuki, Yuki wants you up there. See ya people." Takuto said as he left the house.

**Upstairs...**

"Wahh! What am I to wear! I don't have any dresses! Sheesh I'm such a tomboy! I need more dresses! Oh please Mitsuki come soon!" Yuki said as she ran around the room like a madwomen but no sooner had there been a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mitsuki." Yuki ran to the door and opened it for Mitsuki.

"Thank goodness you're here Mitsuki-chan. I uh...sort of...needtoborrowadresstowearifthat'sok becauseImostlyhaveshirtsandpantsandallofmydressesaresmallformeandIwanttowearsomethingnice todayeventhoughIdon'tlikewearingdresses,Ishouldstartwearingthem-sigh-." Yuki said as Mitsuki sweatdropped at the speed that she was talking at. (AN: Translation: Need to borrow a dress to wear if that's ok because I mostly have shirts and pants and all of my dresses are small for me and I want to wear something nice today even thought I don't like wearing dresses, I should start wearing them -sigh-.)

"Umm ok...Anyway follow me." Mitsuki said as she left the room followed by Yuki.

"Okay now," Mitsuki said once they were in her room, "Lets see what to let you wear..Hm...How about this? No, not that, lets try this. No, not that either.. No, no, no, no, no, no." said Mitsuki as she threw dress after dress on top of Yuki. (AN: Higher and higher the pile went, will anyone save Yuki!)

"Ahh! Mitsuki-chan stop! MITSUKI! STOP! I'M GETTING BURIED ALIVE HERE!" shouted Yuki under the pile of many, many, many, many dresses that were on top of her and that it resembled Mt. Fuji!

"Eh? Oh sorry Yuki-chan! Gomen gomen!" Mitsuki said as she helped take all the dresses off of her.

"Phew! I thought I was going to die." panted Yuki until she saw a dress that caught her eye.

It was a light blue dress that had see through sleeves and a v-neck. The sleeves were also light blue and went to her elbow and there was light grey ribbon that tied the dress together. It was knee length and at the bottom there was a faint print of snowflakes on it. There was also some shimmer too it as well.

Yuki was amazed at the dress and looked at it in awe. Mitsuki noticed and said, " Yuki-chan, why not try it on? I think it'll suit you and besides it doesn't fit me so you can have it if it fits."

"D-demo, Mitsuki-chan"

"No buts. Go ahead try it!" Mitsuki said as she pushed Yuki into the bathroom to try the dress on.

**5 minutes later...**

"Done?" asked Mitsuki curious to see her cousin in the dress.

"Hai!" said Yuki as she opened the door. Mitsuki squealed when she saw Yuki because she looked absolutely stunning. The color of the dress went perfectly with her pale skin tone and the pendent Takuto gave to her was more noticeable more than ever. Also, there were two heart locket around her neck as well which were the ones she got in her present given by her Aunt and Uncle.

"Yuki-chan, you look so kawaii!" Mitsuki said as she hugged the blushing girl.

"No, not really...I don't.."

"Oh but you do! Come on let me do you hair as well! Oh you'll look so pretty!" said the enthusiastic Mitsuki as she pulled Yuki into her room before she could react.

"Stay here while I go get Meroko to help ok?" said Mitsuki.

"Hai Mitsuki-chan." Yuki sweatdropped at her overly enthusiastic cousin as Mitsuki went out the door.

'-sigh- _I can't believe I'm wearing a dress now.. Again...After what happened last time I thought I'd never wear one of these ever again!'_

'**Aww come on it ain't that bad now. **'

'_But it is! I don't know what came over me to wear this dress..'_

'**Don't worry! You look great and it's such a nice dress! Also, isn't it nice of Mitsuki to lend you her dress or rather give you her dress?'**

'_Yeah I guess so...I hope they don't butcher my hair though'_

'**Come on they won't do that so stop worrying'**

'_Alright fine, fine, but I can't help but think if what happened last time when I wore a dress, will it happen again?'_

'**You worry too much...By the way what happened last time?'**

'_Grrr! You're my inner self and you don't know! Sheesh well this is what happened..'_

**-Flashback-**

_9 years old Yuki was walking to school wearing a pink and green dress because today _

_was picture day and she wanted to wear a dress. The day went normally until it was time for picture. _

_As everyone lined up to go take pictures, 4 girls came up to Yuki and the leader said, " Oh my! Well isn't little, quiet, pesky Yuki. Or shall I say, _**YU-KAY!**" _and then they all started laughing._

_Then another girl came up to Yuki and picked up her dress. "My, my, my. Well isn't this a pretty dress and I don't have it! Well maybe I should do this!" _

**RRRRIP!**

_Everyone turned around to see one of the girls holding the skirt part to Yuki's dress leaving Yuki's panties to show! Everyone started laughing so hard that they were on all four! Yuki on the other hand looked devastated, embarrassed and on the verge of tears._

"_Oh look! The wittle waby ish going to cwy! Oh poor baby...What shall we dwo for twe baby?" _(AN: Translation: 'Oh look! The little baby is going to cry! Oh poor baby... What shall we do for the baby?') _sneered the third girl but little did she know that Yuki's anger was about to burst. Yuki mumbled something and then the leader said, "Oh what was that? Oh you want me to do it again? How about I rip the top off? You not gonna do anything are you?" Then as she reached for the top of the dress a hand caught her hand._

"_**Don't you even dare...**" said Yuki and she looked so angry that she could kill. Her hand squeezed tighter and the girl's hand._

"_**How dare you destroy the dress that my mother made for me! THIS IS MY FAVORITE DRESS AND YOU DESTROY IT LIKE THAT! AND WORST OF ALL, YOU EMBARRASS ME!**" Yuki practically yelled making the girls jump as her grip grew tighter._

"_S-so! What you gonna do about it? Your mother was probably a bit–," _

"_**URUSAI!"**_

**BAM! **

_Next thing you know, you see the girl who was messing with Yuki on the floor clutching her stomach! "**I'll have that thank you very much." **Yuki said as she approached and got the bottom her dress. Yuki then wrapped it around the bottom of her 'dress' so that it wouldn't be bare until she heard a screech._

_Yuki turned around to see the 'crappy-people-whose-going-to-die-if-they-try-anything' screaming ready to punch her! Yuki though on the other hand dodged it with ease seeing that she was already a black-belt. _(AN: o.0 strong girl lolz)

"_Back off. You have no business now." Yuki's voice was so cold it sent chills down everyone's backs._

"_WHY YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" screeched the leaders of the 'wannabe- banshees'. _(AN: Not much of a curser...I don't really like putting it so next I won't ok?)

"_Hn..."_

"_SOPHIA! MELISSA! EURANIA! AND ASHLEY! TO THE OFFICE NOW! YOU ARE ALL GETTING A PINK SLIP AND A SUSPENSION!" shouted the teacher at the four girls._

"_But–," _

"_NOT BUTS! WHO SAID YOU WERE ABLE TO DO THIS IN SCHOOL! NOW TO THE OFFICE! AND KNOW JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'RE A DAMN 'WANNABE- MODEL' AND ALSO A 'DRAMA QUEEN' ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU AIN'T GONNA BE NO SUPER RICH PERSON DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST WANT TO PICK ON THE QUIET GIRL! WELL I HAVE A SAYING FOR YOU, WATCH THAT YUKI WILL BECOME A SINGER WHILE YOU WILL JUST BE A BEGGAR! NOW TO THE OFFICE!" shouted the teacher. _

_(AN: O.O YOU GO TEACH!) _

"_Yes sir!" as they scurried out of the gym._

"_Troublesome students.."_

'_Ugh so troublesome...man I'm a vow, I am never going to wear a dress again...It'll just give people an excuse to 'try' to torture me and I guess it'll show weakness. Never again will this happen again..'_

**-End Flashback-**

'_And the end...'_

'**AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! JUST BECAUSE OF THAT! YOU'RE PATHETIC! WHAT'S THE WHOLE POINT ANYWAY! AHAHAHAHAH'**

'_-vein throbbing-The point is...wearing a dress makes me look weak and therefore I'll likely be picked on **got it...**'_

'**-scared of Yuki's sudden rage- Yes ma'am! -salutes-'**

"Okay Yuki-chan lets do your hair now!" Mitsuki said as she bursted in with Meroko.

"Ok lets do it!" shouted Meroko as she magically created a brush and a hair blow dryer out of no where and wore shades inside the house? Yuki sweatdropped praying that they didn't make her look horrible. '_Oh please someone help me!'_

'**-snigger-'**

**45 minutes later...**

Everyone was at the table sitting waiting for the girls to finish. Takuto came back from his house and was as impatient as ever. "Sheesh, the girls are taking to long...They need to hurry because I'm hungry!" complained Takuto.

"Urusai baka! We're all hungry so just be patient ok! Sheesh!"

"Whatever Izumi."

"Tch."

Suddenly Mitsuki and Meroko ran into the room.(AN: Mitsuki changed already)

"Ok I think you people waited long enough so drum roll please!"

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

"Ok here is Yuki!" said Meroko as she moved out of the way to reveal a figure.

Everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes became as wide as saucers as they saw Yuki. She was absolutely stunning in that dress and her hair was tied in a half ponytail leaving enough to drape over her shoulders. A white ribbon held up her hair and flowed around her hair as well. Her hair was curled a little but still left enough of her hair to show her naturally straight hair. Just as before the dress was such a nice dress as it complimented her figure well.

Yuki, feeling uncomfortable under all of the attention, decided to break the awkward silence.

"A-ano...What do you think?" She received no response but rather she received Takuto getting out of his seat and walking towards her with a look in his eyes that made Yuki even more uncomfortable.

"Wh-what are you doing Takuto?" Yuki panicked as he came closer.

"T-Takuto!" by this time he was in front of her and still walking. Yuki closed her eyes tightly and started blushing a whole until she felt Takuto's arm circle around her neck and...

'_OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HE DOING!'_

put her in a headlock and gave her a noogie?

"OW! YAMERO!" Yuki yelled as she punched Takuto.

"Itai! What was that for!"

"For scaring me and giving me a noogie! That hurts you know!" Yuki screamed who resembled a tomato while rubbing her head.

"Eh?" Takuto said confused till he finally got it. (AN: Which was by the way 10 min. later XD or maybe not...)

"WHAT THE! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULD DO THAT! I WOULDN'T EVEN DO THAT FOR ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD!AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takuto said as he laughed his head off which made Yuki even more pissed.

"Ok...-eye twitches- I'll let that slide...Lets just eat.."

"F-F-F-FINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Takuto, who apparently is still laughing, chocked out.

"-sigh- He's hopeless isn't he neh, Meroko-chan?" Yuki stated to Meroko as they walked into the dining room ready to chow down.

----------------------------------------------

Once in the dining room, Yuki nearly fainted at the amount of food that was on the table! There was tempura, fried noodles, miso soup, dumplings, and a whole lot more that filled the table!

"Sugoii..." Yuki said awestruck. Everyone then sat down and simultaneously said, "Itadakimas!"

Everyone started eating and talking happily and was all also laughing at Takuto's stories.

"Ahahahahaha! Okay and you know what the guy asked?"

"What?"

"'_Is there an animal in here because it stinks like a crap load of dog crap_!'"

"And then I say, ' Yes there is an animal because you're the animal here!'"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Through all of this laughter though, there was something wrong in the whole picture. It was Yuki and although she seems to be having fun, she was hurting inside.

'_This reminds me of Sakura-shukubo and Daisuke-shukufu...'_

"Ok time for desserts. Tanaka please bring out the desserts." as Mrs. Kouyama addressed Tanaka, she immediately went to the kitchen and brought out what seems to be the leaning tower of piza! (AN: spelling?)

"Whoa..." everyone said as they looked the tasty looking cake.

"Yuki-chan, would you like to cut the cake?"

"Eh? Hai obaa-chan." Yuki then went up to the humongous cake and started to cut it. Pretty soon everyone was digging into the delicious cake but Yuki was first to finish.

"Goshosama." Yuki said and started to walk out.

"Yuki-san, where are you going?"

"Eh? I'm only going into the garden Eiichi-san. I need some fresh air so if you guys need me just look for me out there." Yuki said as she started to walk to the garden.

"I think there is something wrong with her."

"You're right Eiichi-kun. She really didn't seem that talkative during dinner. You think something is wrong?"

"Don't worry Mitsuki-chan, she probably needs her space right now."

"Hai Takuto-kun."

Secretly though, Takuto thought, '_Something is wrong with her...Maybe I'll go and check on her.' _Takuto then got up from the table and left as well leaving everyone just to talk about the day events and such.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in the garden...**

Yuki walked out to the garden with an expression of sadness and frustration. As Yuki walked through the garden she couldn't help thinking about her deceased family members.

'_Kuso...What is wrong with me...Why I can't stop thinking about them?...Kuso...'_ Yuki eyes soon started to sting as she remembered the dinners she had with her mother and father and aunt and uncle. As Yuki walked through the garden thinking about this she couldn't help but stop near a garden of white lilies. '_Hmm...I can't help but think...White lilies reminds me of someone but who? It's always been nagging me but I can't remember...Hmm...' _Yuki then gasped. She remembered that white lilies reminded her of , " Kento-kun..."

"Kento hm? What is he your sweetheart?" an unknown voice said. Yuki turned around to see a 16 years old boy with long green hair tied up in a ponytail with red eyes staring at her. He also had bear ears, fluffy tail and wore a sleeveless trench coat with a dark green shirt and a pair of blue pants.

"Hitsuguya Yuki. 12 years old. That's her alright." said another 16 years old guys standing next to the green haired dude. He had short dark blue hair and had dark blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and black pants matching it but this guy however had no expression on his face whatsoever. He also had grey wolf ears and a little tail.

"My isn't she a pretty one?" asked the guy with the green hair.

"Urusai Higuma.." said the boy with the blue hair.

"Come on Ryuu you go–,"

"Shinigami..." wispered Yuki as she saw these people in front of her. Actually they were not human at all because there were floating!

"Ah..So she can see us..So shall we do it Ryuu?"

"Hn."

"We are the gods of death..." stated the boy with green hair.

"We guide and brings soul to the beyond.." said the boy with the blue hair.

"Raiya Higuma.."

"Tsukimono Ryuu.."

"Together we are.."

"Okonomiyaki!" they both said as the both stood back to back. (AN: If you people are confused well Raiya Higuma is the guy with the green hair. Tsukimono Ryuu is the boy with the blue hair. Got it?)

"Okonomiyaki? S-souka...Y-you're shinigami though..." Yuki stuttered as she looked up to see both Ryuu and Higuma staring at her. Well at least she thought Higuma was there. '_Where did he–,'_

"Looking for me?" Higuma appeared out of no where in front of Yuki and pinned her the wall.

"You're right. We are shinigami and lets just say–,"

"Higuma! You are not to tell her!"

"Oh why not? Shouldn't she know that she is going to die in 6 months!"

'_6 months!'_

To be continued...

O.0...Who is exactly Kento that white lilies reminds Yuki of him? What is Higuma going to do to Yuki? Why is all of this madness happening! Find out next time on, " When the Full Moon shines Snow will"

(Please leave a review! Thanks **Renziyoung **and **Lightning-Dono **for reviewing! Appreciate it!)

-xanimeangelx93

kuso- damn

gomen- sorry

agriatou- thank you

chotto- wait

urusai- shut up (for now...umm Lightning-Dono, please tell the right way to say shut up in Japanese then please! XD)

kawaii- cute

baka- stupid

yamero- stop

itadakimas- time to eat

goshosama- finished eating (?)

shukubo- young aunt

shukufu- young uncle

okonomiyaki- a sort of Japanese style pizza except without all of the thick crust and cheese and such

shinigami- death god


	5. 6 months!

Hiya everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't been updating sooner but I was just thinking on how I was going to make this chappie like. XD

(Takuto: Yeah sure... You're just lazy...Lazy author

Me: Shut up! Yeah sure I may be a little lazy but I was also thinking of stuff so nya -sticks tongue out-

Takuto: Whatever Ms. Lazy

Me: Want to say that again? -takes out a huge mallet and whacks Takuto-

Takuto: Ahhh! Ok ok I won't say anymore! Stop!

Me: Much better.)

Hope you guys love this chap and don't forget to review! Thanks **Renzieyoung , LBx **and **Lightning-Dono** for reviewing! Makes me so happy! Anyway enjoy the story now! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite but I do own some characters.

" talking"

' _thoughts'_

' **consciousness' **

**SOUND EFFECTS**

-actions-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_You're right. We are shinigami and lets just say–,"_

"_Higuma! You are not to tell her!"_

"_Oh why not? Shouldn't she know that she is going to die in 6 months!"_

'_6 months!'_

_--------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------

**6 months!**

**CRAACCKK!**

A mirror crack, breaks and starts to fall with the image of Yuki._ '6 months is all I have left?'_

"HIGUMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE NOT TO DO THAT!"

"Come one Ryuu, what's going to hurt? Besides how ''bout I just get it over with and get her soul now and end her misery?"

A mischievous smile crept up on Higuma's face while a huge scowl was plastered on Ryuu's face.

"Higuma you are just going to get yourself in more trouble so I suggest not to."

"Well let me just see how she'll react Ryuu."

"Higuma! Don–," Ryuu started but Higuma paid no attention and turned to the still shocked Yuki.

"Hmmm..You're a pretty one you are. It's a shame that I'll take your soul now." Higuma said as he looked into Yuki's eyes which were mixed with the emotions of shock and fear. Higuma caressed Yuki's cheek and then used his finger to point Yuki's chin up so that they were eye-to-eye. Yuki, who is still pinned to the wall by Higuma, started to squirm trying to free herself from this perverted shinigami.

'_Kuso! He's holding me tightly! I can't get out! Damn!'_

Higuma started laughing. "Trying to get free are you? Hah! You won't."

"Let me go! Just leave me alone!" Yuki yelled squirming even more.

"On contrary, I can't do that. I need your soul and I'm getting it now.." Higuma whispered seductively into Yuki's ear that sent chills down her spine that meant that she was definitely freaked out.

"What! Are you going to try and get my soul by kissing me!"

"Precisely.." Higuma said as Yuki just stood there shocked. Higuma's lips drew closer and closer to her's.

'**Yuki! Do something!'**

3 inches apart...

'_Like what! I can't get out!'_

2 inches apart...

'**Scream for help you dumbass!'**

1 inch apart...

'_Uhh kinda late! He's close and if I scream I'll make me and him kiss!'_

½ an inch apart..

'_Oh please someone help me!'_

1/4 an inch apart...

Yuki closed her eyes ready to bid farewell until...

**BAM!**

Yuki opened her eyes to find that she was free from Higuma's grasp and she saw that he was clutching his cheek after receiving a punch from Takuto!

"Takuto..."

"You stay away from Yuki you bastard! Yuki shouldn't be harassed by some shinigami who doesn't even know how to act!"

"Why you! Wait I know who you are, you're Kira Takuto! The failure shinigami who failed to retrieve a girl's soul and fell in love with her! And you're saying that I don't know how to act? Tch!"

"Why you!–," as these two continued to bicker Yuki started to think.

'_He tried to kiss me...'_

' **YOU JUST REALIZED!'**

'_No but he **tried **to kiss me..'_

' **YEAH! DUH!'**

'_But I'm still here..'_

' **What?'**

' _GRRR! THAT BASTARD TRIED TO KISS ME!' _

'**Oh shit...'**

Suddenly a really dark aura rose from Yuki causing Takuto, Higuma, and Ryuu (AN: Who did nothing but watch for now.) to look at her. Yuki rose and then glared at Higuma. In her eyes there was anger so intense that it scared him.

"**You tried to kiss me you jackass! Well then EAT THIS!" **Yuki said as she ran towards to Higuma and did an uppercut to him sending him flying in the air. Yuki then jumped up and behind him, kicked him hard sending him crashing into the ground. (AN: She's wearing pants under her dress.) Higuma staggered up only to be greeted with a low roundhouse kick which tripped him and then Yuki kicked him into the air. She then did a handstand, spread her legs to the sides and then started to turn which kicked the pretty beaten up Higuma about 4 times in a row before kicking him towards Ryuu. Ryuu caught Higuma and then started to snicker.

"This is what you get for messing with the rules Higuma. It's what you deser–,"

"What is happe- OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S SHINIGAMIS!" yelled Mitsuki as she came out to see what was happening only to be greeted with a beaten up shinigami held up by his partner and Yuki being restrained back by Takuto while saying curses.

"**I'm not done yet! Let me at him! Let me at him**!" Yuki said while trying to get free.

"Hn, I guess it's time to take out leave. This is not over yet Hitsuguya-san." Ryuu said before disappearing with Higuma.

"WHY YOU! GET BACK HER- UGGH!" Yuki all of a sudden started to collapse but luckily Takuto was holding her so she didn't fall down hard.

"Yuki!" Takuto and Mitsuki yelled as everyone started coming out and saw what happened.

"Yuki! Yuki! What's wrong!" they all screamed. Yuki wrapped her hands around her throat and started to breathe harshly.

'_Damn! I think I overdid it...Damn...'_

Yuki then fainted which panicked everyone even more especially Takuto.

"Yuki! Yuki! Come on wake up! Yuki!" Takuto shouted as Mitsuki went over to Yuki and touched her forehead.

"Call Wakaoji-sensei! Yuki has a huge fever! She's also breathing heavily!" Mitsuki shouted as Takuto picked Yuki up and started to take her to her room.

"Go get a bucket of cold water and a towel now!" Takuto shouted panicking even more.

'_Yuki, what have you gotten yourself into!' _ran through everyone's minds as they ran all over the house in a panicking state.

**13 minutes later...**

"Wakaoji-sensei! Thank goodness! Thank you for coming!" said Tanaka as she opened the door for him.

"It's ok. Now let me see Yuki quickly."

"Follow me." Tanaka said as she lead Wakaoji to Yuki's room. When he opened the door, he saw Mitsuki holding hands with a ill- looking brunette. Takuto, Meroko, Izumi, Eiichi, and Mrs. Koyama stood around Yuki's bed and everyone had a worried look on their faces. Mitsuki turned around and relief spread through her face as she saw Dr. Wakaoji.

"Wakaoji-sensei!" she said as he walked in and sat in the chair near Yuki's bed.

"Hello there Mitsuki-chan. Would everyone please leave the room so that I can check up on Yuki?" Dr. Wakaoji said as he took out his stethoscope and started to listen to Yuki's heartbeat as well as her breathing.

"Hai." everyone said as the left the room.

Once gone, Wakaoji looked at Yuki and sighed, "What have you gotten yourself into?..." He then started to check up on Yuki while everyone outside of Yuki's room started to panic.

**Outside of Yuki's bedroom...**

Everyone was in a shocked and worried state wondering if Yuki was going to be ok. Not only that but some people were confused.

"Why were shinigamis here?" said Takuto as he was pacing up and down the hall.

"More importantly, why were we able to see them..." he mumbled before grabbing his hair and yelled in frustration, "ARRGGHH! I DON'T GET IT!"

"Takuto calm down." said Eiichi as he was trying to calm down a crying Mitsuki.

"But this is all way to confusing!" retorted Takuto.

"Well lets think of it this way, when do shinigami appear then?" cut in Izumi.

"Uhh.." Takuto thought for a bit.

"Ugh! Takuto! You were a shinigami were you not! Shinigami come to take the soul of their target!" shouted a distressed Meroko. Then it hit Takuto. Yuki was going to die.

"W-wait! T-That means that Yuki will–,"

"Yeah...She's going to die.." said Eiichi sadly.

Takuto then felt a huge pang in his heart when he heard that. It felt like something in his heart exploded into millions of pieces and then it made his soul feel like it was floating in the depths of hell.

'_Sh-she's going to die...'_

'**No duh sherlock!'**

'_...'_

The hall soon was overcame by silence with the exception of Mitsuki's sobs. Tension filled the air so thick that you can feel it punching you. All was depending one person to give the verdict and that one person is Wakaoji Keiichi.

**45 minutes later...**

After waiting for such a long time, Wakaoji finally came out to everyone relief.

"So how's Yuki Wakaoji-sensei?" Meroko asked timidly only to get a sigh as a response.

"She..well..Her fever was very high and...well it's going down steadily but its still pretty high. Adding to that she seems very stressed which is making her conditions worse. But don't worry. I'll be back in the morning and in the meantime just make sure to keep a cold cloth on her to help her out and I'll be back in the morning to check to see if it gone down a bit. I gave her some medicine to help bring down the fever and I'm afraid that's all I can do for now while she is asleep." he said sadly.

"I see. But what about her harsh breathing?" asked Mrs. Koyama.

"Well...Her tumor has swelled and started to hurt her but I already took care that so that it isn't near life threatening."

"I see. Thank you anyway Wakaoji-sensei. Tanaka please show him out." replied Mrs. Koyama as Tanaka did as she was told.

"I'm going to see if she's okay." said Takuto as he walked into Yuki's room.

"Hold on Takuto! We're coming too!" cried Mitsuki.

"Alright."

**Inside Yuki's bedroom...**

As the gang walked in, they were devastated to see Yuki sweating profusely and looking like she was in horrible pain.

"Yuki..." said Takuto as he walked toward Yuki's bed and sat on chair that was next to her bed. He brushed a strand of her brown locks from her face and looked at Yuki's face of pain. It hurt him to see her this way. It pain his heart to see her so helpless and in such pain.

'_Why am I feeling this way? I only met her only a few hours ago and here I am next to her like she's my dying best friend.'_

'**Because you care for her...Why else would you come to her rescue?'**

'_Shut up! Noone asked you!'_

' **I was just saying that's all. No need to bite my head off dude.'**

'_Tch. Whatever.'_

"She looks like she's in horrible pain." mumbled Eiichi snapping Takuto out of his thoughts.

"She does..." agreed Meroko. A moan was heard, Yuki was waking up!

"Yuki!" cried Takuto as everyone rushed to her side. Still breathing heavily, Yuki managed to say, " Everyone...what are doing here?"

"Shh. Yuki you mustn't talk. Save your strength." said Mitsuki on the verge of tears seeing her cousin like this.

"It's ok...I'm fine.." Yuki replied but she didn't look the part.

"Yuki, no you're not! Look! You're really sick!" cried Takuto which caused Yuki to turn to him. She smiled which caught Takuto by surprise and said, " Okay I know that I'm not okay but don't worry, I'll get better. Thanks for your concern though. All of you thanks a lot. It makes me happy that people care about me so much especially only if we just met today."

"Yuki..." muttered Takuto.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Eiichi.

"Mmhm. Don't worry I'll be okay." replied Yuki.

"Okay. I'll take that as a promise. Promise to us all that you'll get better soon okay?" asked Izumi.

"Okay..I promise." smiled Yuki. Then the most unexpected thing happened. As Takuto was sitting in the chair next to Yuki, his hand slipped into Yuki's hand which caught her by surprise. He raised her hand and held it tightly in both of his hands and whispered, "You better promise shorty."

Yuki just stared at him before answering him with a squeeze of her hands and a smile along saying. " Don't worry. I promise you big jerk."A smirk played on Takuto's lips before replying with a simple, "Hn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Heh, I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Well it's because so many things has happened and it's overwhelming me so again sorry! I know a lot of people seem a bit OOC in this chapter! XD As there is fluff in this chappie, more is still to come so watch out for it! Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think cause I need to know! XD

xanimeangelx93


	6. author's note! DON'T HURT ME PLZ!

Hello everyone and I am soo sorry for not updating for a very very very long time! I've just gotten very lazy and such and again I am very sorry! I would write the next chappie now but my computer has just been rebooted because of viruses and such so I will have to do everything again. Once everything is up and running I'll write again! I promise!  
Till then I hope you enjoyed the story so far and thank you to all who reviewed! LOve YA!  
TILL THEN!

xanimeangelx93 


End file.
